


Mine

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [34]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Mine

Astra was bent over her notes at her desk making sure they were proper enough. Savathün always examined them after every lesson to make sure Astra was learning the right things. Over the years she'd learned what sort of things Savathün wanted to see in her notes and even if she didn't need the notes she wrote them in anyway to not get scolded for her bad note taking. Today they'd been going over advanced seal making and Astra had been tasked with starting to read a very old and soft book as dense and murky as the water around the Warren and learning the runes for inner ring work. It was very interesting all things considered but the way Savathün wanted her to take notes was incredibly boring and tedious.

Her door opened without a knock. The only one who did that was her brother come to bother her. She turned, expecting to see her sweet brother. Instead, it was Azazel. She got to her feet. “What are you doing here? Get out,” she snapped. She'd already allowed him use of her body and she'd wept furiously about the outcome of it. He usually left her alone unless he wanted to traumatize her.

“What did you do?” he growled at her, his white and yellow eyes narrow slits as he glared at her.

“Not you, for starters,” she said smugly.

In three steps he was across the room and slammed her down onto the desk, his hand around her entire throat. “Why must you be so difficult?” he demanded. His white pupil seemed to burn her as his hand crushed her throat. She blinked a few times, dazed from being slammed into the desk.

“Maybe I wouldn't-” she gasped, trying to breathe and grabbed his wrist with one hand, “-be if you didn't-” another gasp as his hand tightened furiously. “-rape me, asshole!” she ended with as much a shout as she could manage. She was starting to get light headed.

His fingers tightened around her throat and she whimpered pathetically. His normally handsome face twisted with fury that she'd outsmarted him again, that she'd denied him again. It brought her great satisfaction even as she struggled to breathe, grabbing his wrist with both hands to try and pry him off of her but he was too strong. “It didn't have to be this way. You were supposed to be _mine_ ,” he hissed.

“I'm… no ones,” she managed. Part of her told her to use her magic. Throw him off of her but she couldn’t get out the words. She was so focused on making sure she could breathe and trying to pry his hand off of her throat she couldn’t think of a single magic word or spell that would help her.

“Where are they?” he demanded. She didn't answer him. “Where are they!?”

“I can’t— tell you— if I can’t— breathe,” she gasped. He eased up on her throat but didn't let her up. She gasped loudly, her throat hurt from him crushing it.

“What did you do with my children, slut?” he asked her venomously.

“They're my children too,” she said laboriously. “And I made sure they were far away from you.”

“Where?” he snarled, leaning over her, squeezing her neck again to make a point.

She whined before gritting her teeth and gave him a sneer of a smile. “Johanna has them,” she said. The look of rage on his face was nearly orgasmic. There was nothing he could do and they both knew it. Azazel wasn't afraid of many things. Abbadon was one and the old Paladin was another. She didn’t know why but she knew Azazel wouldn’t try to fight Johanna. He didn’t want his presence known here.

He picked her up by the neck and slammed her back down onto the table. She cried out and saw stars. “You worthless bitch,” he snarled. “Those were mine.”

“Fuck you,” she said, voice slightly slurred from the impact. He did it again and this time when she was slammed against the desk he was thrown to the side. Astra tried to look and saw Aten standing in front of her, his green eyes glowing furiously. She glanced down and saw Azazel on the floor from where Aten had kicked or punched him. She wasn't sure.

“Oh, what are you doing here?” Azazel groaned looking up at Aten. He picked himself up off the floor slowly and Aten kneed him right in the gut making him double over with a pained groan.

Astra had managed to push herself up on her elbows some. Her entire body ached and her throat felt like it had been crushed flat but she managed to watch what was going on. Aten was larger than Azazel. Taller and wider and more muscular in every way. He grabbed Azazel by the back of his neck with one hand and his rack of antlers in the other and hauled him to the door. With a great heave, Aten threw Azazel down the hall, snapping the antler in his hand as he did so. “You hurt my sister again and I'll fucking kill you, blackmail or not,” Aten threatened him, pointing Azazel’s own antler at him. Azazel said something but Astra couldn't make it out. “Give me a fucking excuse, Azazel. Just give me an excuse,” and he threw the antler the other direction of the tunnel, spit in the other imperial’s direction for good measure and slammed the door shut.

It was quiet in the room with only the sound of Aten’s furious breathing while Astra tried to catch her breath. Her breathing came out as a sick rasp. She slid down off the desk, trembling. She pressed the heel of one hand against her eye while the other held her bruised neck. With a sniffle, moisture started leaking out of her eyes.

Why was this happening to her? Why was Azazel doing this? She had had a fairly normal life before he appeared and ruined everything.

She jumped when someone crouched in front of her. It was Aten. “Hey,” he said softly and used his sleeve to gently wipe her eyes. “Lemme see,” he gently pried her hand away from her throat and touched the skin ever so gently. “You need a healer,” he said. She shook her head miserably. “Astra, it's a huge bruise,” he said sharply.

“I'll be okay,” she rasped.

His green eyes were still so bright they were practically glowing. “You need to go see Vrej,” he said again.

She sighed deeply and doing so hurt. She winced. “Okay. But not now. Please,” she whispered.

He frowned at her. “Okay. But before the day is done,” he said. She nodded. He wiped her eyes with his sleeve again. “I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I don't care what he has over you. It isn't worth this,” he said fiercely.

“He wanted to know where my children were,” she whispered. “I told him.”

Aten sighed a little. “C'mon,” he helped her up. She felt a little dizzy but managed to walk mostly by herself. She collapsed on her bed and curled up away from Aten. More tears spilled down from her eyes. “... Do you want me to stay?” he asked.

She shook her head. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was the strong one. She'd always protected him. Made sure Savathün and Oryx kept him even if they always talked about how it'd just be easy to get rid of him. The fact that she was so weak in front of him made her hate herself. She'd been so weak and powerless in front of Azazel. She should have been better than that. She should have been.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I'll stand outside. I'll come get you before dinner and we can go to the Tangle.” Astra shook her head again. “Yes,” he said firmly. She sighed but said nothing more. He gently squeezed her shoulder before leaving her room and closing the door softly behind him. Only when he was gone did Astra allow herself to sob.


End file.
